


The Runaway

by Appleberry84



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfam deserves pain, Batfam doesn't deserve Damian, Batfam treats damian terrible, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Brue Wayne Salt, But in this we do, Cass isn't that bad, Damian deserves a better father, Damian deserves better, Damian leaves his father, Daminette, Dick's not that bad, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I don't actually hate Tim, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Marinette is super op, Master Fu is a proper guardian, More Characters that will be added, Runaway Damian, Sorry Tim, Talia never creates a clone of damian, Talia never tries to kill Damian, Talia's a good mother, Tim is the worst, You should have been nicer to Damian, bruce is the worst, daminette fluff, lila sugar, tim salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleberry84/pseuds/Appleberry84
Summary: Damian was tired. He was tired of the life he was living with his father. He was tired of being ignored by his father. He was tired of being glared at by Drake. He wished he had never come here.Marinette thought she was happy. Ever since the Miraculous Court had formed, life seemed to be going smoothly, but she felt off somehow, and didn’t understand why.Or Damian's tired of being ignored by his father and runs away, and Marinette has the wonderful luck of meeting him.Master Fu just wants to drink his tea in peace.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloe Bourgeous | Queen Bee/ Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Master Fu and Damian Wayne
Comments: 211
Kudos: 796
Collections: Awesome Daminette Fics, Maribat





	1. The Miraculous Court and an Escape...

Marinette thought she was happy. Ever since the Miraculous Court had formed, life seemed to be going smoothly, but she felt off somehow, and didn’t understand why. (Also Marinette’s eleven when she gets an miraculous. Thirteen is when the Miraculous Court forms, and fourteen when she meets Damian.)

  
  


The Miraculous Court. That was one aspect of her life she’d never change. Life had gotten so much easier after it was formed, and she doubted they would be able to keep up with Hawkmoth's attacks. 

  
  


Her partner Adrien had been chosen as the black cat, because he was the most compatible. But in his heart he was one of Duusu’s peacocks. Master Fu had tried finding Marinette’s cat, but he was just too far away. 

  
  


Adrien had filled in as Chat Noir for him. It had helped that he was a peacock because they were the best placeholders. You see, peacocks have the ability to use other miraculous well. It's simply because Duusu is the kwami of emotion, and because Duusu sympathizes with all of the kwamis enough that he understood them. And because of that his peacocks can most of the time use almost all of the kwamis.

  
  


After the whole reveal happened they had tried dating, but found that they had too much brotherly and sisterly affection for each other to be able to date. It also didn’t help that peacocks were not naturally attracted to ladybugs

  
  


Which brings us to Marinette’s second in command, right after Adrien, her most trusted partner, Chloe. Chloe was a natural bee, Marinette knew that from the second she held the bee miraculous. Chloe and her had been friends a very long time. They met each other in kindergarten and had been fast friends since first grade.

  
  


And then she met Master Fu in fifth grade. From the start she knew he was strange. For one he had this aurora surrounding him. It was mesmerizing, but when she mentioned it to her parents, they never felt anything. And two, he would teach her things like controlling her emotions and teaching her different languages including one she had never heard of. For a while it was just the two of them but then Chloe had one day asked her where she went after school and Marinette brought her along. So when the time came that she became the ladybug she knew exactly what to do.

  
  


Alya was complicated. Marinette admits that she only chose Alya as the fox because she didn’t know anyone else and because she was one of her best friends. At the time she needed a fox and Alya was the best match. Later when Lila came, Ladybug confronted her about the fox miraculous and Alya agreed. She said that she just didn’t feel comfortable as the fox, and that her friend Lila would be a much better one. And so Alya became the miraculous team’s reporter and media representative. It was more helpful than one might think. She became the Louis Lane of the Miracle Team, and gave them an in the media.

  
  


Her website was no longer called the Ladyblog. She started affresh and with the help of Marinette and Max, created a new website called BugOut. In BugOut some of the miraculous had their own tab which helped with a different aspect. 

  
  


The Dragon icon helped with self defence. It was nothing too serious because underneath those akumas were actual people, but it was enough to help more than a few people in a tight situation. 

The Bee icon showed different stores which had akuma shelters in them, for citizens to go during an akuma attack. 

The Turtle icon showed different ways to calm yourself down. It showed Carapace doing meditation activities and more. 

The Fox was for news, it showed live akuma fights recorded by Alya from a safe place. It also showed Miraculous Court merchandise which the profits went to working on finding Hawkmoth and stuff to make citizen’s lives easier. 

The Black Cat icon was solely for memes and community stuff. Adrien was the one who suggested it. He said that people needed a safe place just to laugh. Adrien posted memes daily and the rest of the community did too.

The Ladybug Icon was for important messages from the Miraculous Court. It was for when something big was happening and they needed to tell the public.

And finally the Butterfly Icon. The butterfly icon was for akuma alerts. If somebody saw an akuma they were to take a picture of it to keep everyone away from that area. It was to keep citizens away so that when the akuma reached its victim, an alert would flash and you’d know that an akuma was present.

  
  


And so we are led to Lila. Lila lied a lot, she made others believe her stories. Made others believe the fantasy of a world that she was living in. And that’s why she would make such a good fox. Marinette hated Lila at first for lying so much. She hated Lila because she lied, and Marinette hated liars. But as time passed, Marinette saw a different side of Lila. (She never threatened her in the bathroom in this au.) 

  
  


She saw a sad, lonely, tired teen. Who had no parents who cared enough about her wellbeing. So Marinette did what she did best. She confronted Lila and listened to her. She let her throw out all of her problems. And when she was done, she took her straight to the police to get child services involved. About a week later, Lila was no longer Lila Rossi. Now she was a proud Lila Dupain Cheng. 

  
  


And now we have Nino. Nino wasn’t a true Turtle, that’s true. But he was and is the best fit for it in Paris as of right now. And everytime he puts on that miraculous, he bonds more and more with it. Maybe one day he truly will be a turtle.

  
  


Luka and Kagami were perfect for the miraculous they chose. When Luka was around, everyone felt calmer and he was one of the only ones that could put Marinette to sleep when she was working hard on a commission. Kagami and Marinette became better friends with each passing day. And her, Marinette, and Chloe were almost joined on the hip. 

  
  


Max was very helpful as the horse, and he was perfect for their transportation. Surprisingly, him and Nino were very good friends, and they told each other everything! In fact, Nino was the first to know that Max liked boys.

  
  


On that topic, it took a while for Adrien to tell Marinette that he liked boys, but when he did everyone was there for him. 

  
  


And so Marinette thought she would be happy, with all of these wonderful people with her. But she was missing, and she didn’t know what. 

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Damian was tired. He was tired of the life he was living with his father. He was tired of being ignored by his father. He was tired of being glared at by Drake. He wished he had never come here. (In this au, he isn’t ten when he comes but twelve. He's with his father for one year, and then heads to Master Fu. So is fourteen when he meets Marinette.)

  
  


The difference between him and his siblings was obvious. His father wanted his siblings, that’s why he adopted them. He didn’t want Damian, he made that obvious. (Also I know Cass comes into the family way later, but I need her in this au, so… here she is!) 

Cass and Dick were the only two who actually made an effort. Granted, all Dick did was say hello, but compared to the rest of his siblings, it was a lot. Cass understood Damian a little. She understood that it would be hard for him to adapt, considering he was raised by the League of Assassins, but even she didn’t have the full understanding of how different it was to live there.

  
  


Damian tried, he tried to stay and be the kid Bruce wanted him to be. But he didn’t understand that it wasn’t easy to grow out of habits you grew up with. Damian’s only comfort was Titus. (I honestly don’t remember when he got Titus, so I’m just going to bring him in.)

  
  


Damian loved animals, and so when Dick found a police dog for sale, he gave it to Damian. (I know that Bruce gave Ace to him, but we don’t like Bruce in this, so Dick’s here for us!) 

  
  


Titus was the only reason Damian considered staying, but he just couldn’t. And so when he left he made sure to leave a note on Titus’s collar to make sure that they took care of him. They may not have loved Damian, but they sure as hell would have to love Titus.

  
  


He said goodbye to Titus and headed to his room. He didn’t need much, all he needed was some dark clothes. The clothes Alfred got him suited him very well, most of them were black or dark blue. He put on the darkest one he could find, and took the mask he had come in from the League of Assassins. He took two of his katanas from the holder and strapped them to his back. He quickly jotted down a note, and off he went!

  
  


When his father realized he was gone. He probably wouldn’t care, but if he was to look for Damian he would probably go to the League, thinking Damian had gone there. But Damian wasn’t stupid.

  
  


First of all, why would he spend all that time preparing if he was just going to go back here, when his father found him. And second of all, he knew the League wasn’t wonderful. They’re ideas and treatment were not the best . 

  
  


So he went somewhere Bruce would never look for him.  _ Paris. _

  
  
  


It was simple really, Bruce thought of him as a demon spawn.  He would never look for him in Paris, the city of love. 

  
  
  


And also Bruce may have been known as the master detective. But in his year of staying in Gotham, he still didn’t know that Damian was given a way to contact Talia. Do you really believe that Talia would give her masterpiece to Bruce, without knowing full well that Bruce would completely ignore him. 

  
  


Of course not, Talia wasn’t a bad parent, she wasn’t going to leave her son completely alone. And while contacting each other, Talia recommended a friend of the League who lived in Paris. 

  
  


He wasn’t part of the League, just a friend. In fact, she also mentioned that Ra disproved of his methods  and that he had been more of a father to her than Ra. His name, Master Fu

  
  
So he raced across the security systems, careful not to set them off, and ran.

  
  
  


“My mother sent me,” He says breaking the door 

Cue the tea falling.


	2. A Letter, and a Gray Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People! I'm here to tell you that I changed the ages around a bit because I needed it to fit so tadah!
> 
> Marinette is eleven when she gets a miraculous and thirteen when she meets Damian
> 
> Damian's twelve when he goes to live with his father and thirteen when he meets Marinette

“Please, sit down,” Master Fu said, making more tea. And Damian complied. “Who’s your mother, and why has she sent you to break down my door?” (Yes Master Fu is going to hold that against him, what did you expect.”

“My mother is Talia A Guhl. Daughter of Ra.” Damian said, his normal stoic self.

  
  


Master Fu looked surprised, “I haven’t heard from her in over ten years, she has a son!?”

  
  


“Tt, I’m here aren’t I,” (Kwami, he was just like his mother.)

  
  


“Well yes I suppose,” Master Fu said, quietly rolling his eyes. “But why are you here? Why aren’t you with the league or your father?”

  
  


Damian looked away, and for one minute in this child's eyes, he saw regret and sorrow. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. And replacing it was a mask, one which had been perfected over many years.

  
  


“I have come here from my father’s place.” Damian scowled. “That’s all you need to know.”

  
  


“Very well, I assume you know of my position.” Master Fu stated. 

  
  


This time Damian looked surprised. “Mother said you weren’t part of the League though.”

Master Fu sighed. Leave it to Talia to leave out the fact that he was currently housing miniature gods. “Well yes, but..” 

  
  


“But?”

  
  


“Never mind, that’s all you need to know,” Master Fu stated, taking a page from Damian’s book. (Besides, just because Talia sent him, doesn’t mean he’s worthy of knowing about the miraculous.)

  
  


“Tt, very well.” Damian said.

  
  


“So, shall I set up an admission in school for you?” Master Fu questioned

  
  


“And why would I have to go there?” Damian scowled. “It’s useless, I’ve already learned everything from the League.”

  
  


“But I thought you were with your father?”

  
  


“I was with the League before my father,” Damian replied, saying nothing more.

  
  


From this Master Fu gathered that his father either didn’t want a son, or didn’t want a son from the League of Assassins.

  
  


“Very well.” Wang said, for what seemed the tenth time today. “But even so, you need social interaction, even if you don’t go to school for learning.”

  
  


“My father found it appropriate to hide my existence.” Damian said, and Master Fu flinched. How dare that man do that to this child, who had just come from a place that decided murder was the only option. “I expected you to check on me from time to time, but for the most part let me do my own thing.”

  
  


“Damian, you came here to get away from your father,” Master Fu said, stating what he knew. “Why would I act the same as him?”

  
  


Damian was quiet and Master Fu took that as a sign to continue.

“Damian, I don’t know how your father treated you, but you can be assured I won’t be the same. Now I know of a good school that’s close to here that I can enroll you in. And I have a spare bedroom in my apartment that you can use. Do you have anything you brought with you?”

  
  


“I have my katana.” Damian stated, and Master Fu groaned inside.

  
  


“Anything else?”

  
  


“I don’t need anything else.” 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


After that very tiring conversation that made Master Fu lose more than a few gray hairs. Damian was settling into his room, and Master Fu was buying Damian clothes online, using the sizes Damian gave him. (I know many people ignore the basic needs, but like Damian needs clothes.)

  
  


Then enrolled Damian in Françoise Dupont and started filing for legal custody. Damian told him that he didn’t want to use his father’s last name or his mothers, so Master Fu gave him his. Damian would now become Damian Fu. Wang couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something so…  _ normal _ . But then he remembered he was getting custody over Talia Al Gual’s son. 

  
  


Talia Al Gual. Wang remembered the times he’d spent with her and her grandfather. When the temple burned down, he seeked shelter with the League and they allowed him to stay because of the friendship between Ra and the old Great Guardian. While he was there he made friends with Ra’s daughter Talia, and taught her how to fight with a  Tantō. It’s a traditionally made Japanese sword that is 15 to 30 centimeters in length. After mastering it she proceeded to use it even after he had to leave. 

Wang was like a grandfather to her, and so when Ra forced him out, she was unhappy, yet remained emotionless in front of Ra.

  
  


Wang was happy to see that she had a son, even if the father was as bad as he was. He hoped that whoever Damian’s father was, never tried to take care of a child again. (cough, serial adopter. cough)

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_ Gotham, New Jersey _

  
  


Bruce yawned as he woke up. He had this feeling that something was wrong, and Bruce knew from years of experience to trust his instinct. 

  
  


He got out of bed and Alfred greeted him.

  
  


“Good morning Master Bruce, is something the matter?”

  
  


“Where is everyone,” Bruce practically demanded

  
  


“Master Jason and Master Dick are still sleeping, Miss Cassandra is in the gym, and Master Damian is still in his room I should think.” Alfred replied as calm as ever

  
  


“This is for sure?” Bruce questioned

  
  


“Well I haven’t checked on Damian yet-” Bruce cut him off and ran to Damian’s room

  
  


He hoped that Damian wasn’t killing one of his siblings, he knew he couldn’t trust that child, whatever made him take the child in! (I’m really mad at Bruce right now, he didn’t for a minute think that something could’ve happened to Damian!! I know I’m writing it though…)

  
  


He burst Damian’s open, and found the room empty.

“What…” Bruce managed before noticing Damian’s katana gone and his dark clothes. He was about to tear Gotham apart making sure Damian hadn’t killed anyone, when he noticed a note. He walked towards it and slowly read what had been written by Damian. (OOh, juicy stuff coming in 3 2 1…)

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Bruce, ( _ Not even father!! Ha!)

_ I have left the manor. I shall not be returning, I am tired of the way I am being treated, like I’m some kind of alien that must be watched at all costs. _

_ I was happier in the League than this. You, my own  _ **_father_ ** _ , have ignored me this whole time I have been here. _

_ Well, I’m sick of it, I’m done, and I’m going.  _

_ I’m a human being who was raised on harsh morals, yet you made no attempt to even help me, you assumed I’d done it by choice, and that I was a cold blooded murderer. _

_ Well in the League it was simple, Kill or be killed. _

_ I had no choice, and it was the only thing I knew. _

_ Goodbye Bruce, I shall not see you again for a long time. _

_ My siblings Cassandra and Grayson at least tried, you didn’t. Don’t even get me started with Drake. _

_ You better take care of Titus, do not hurt him or give him away.  _

_ I know you probably will not care about this anyway, you have other children.  _

_ But strangely I’m happy you don’t have any blood children, because I’m happy I’m the only one you’ll ever treat like this.  _

_ I wish you a good life, my blood donor, I do not wish you much harm.  _

_ But now, all I can think of you is as my blood donor, you are no longer a father to me. _

_ Goodbye, Damian _

  
  
  


Bruce stood there in shock, for a minute it was just him and a lonely memory of Damian glaring.

  
  


The boy had left. 

  
  
  


He had left.

  
  
  


“Master Bruce?” Alfred questioned, and all Bruce could do was hand him the letter and stumble out of the room.

  
  


He heard a sharp intake of breath from Alfred, but all he could think about was how badly he had treated a 13 year old. How he had made a child want to leave a luxurious manor, to go live who knows where.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Where’s Damian?” Dick asked as they all, besides Bruce, gathered at the table. He hadn’t seen Damian at lunch or around the house all day, and was wondering where he was. Maybe he was with father?

  
  


Alfred looked down for a minute before talking,

“Master Damian has run away from the manor, and is no longer in Gotham.”

  
  


Dick’s fork dropped. (What is it with people dropping their silverware and cups!)

“What?”

  
  


The rest of them just looked at Alfred in shock. Even Tim looked up from his coffee to stare. Alfred simply left the room. But not before saying,

“Think about your behavior towards him, maybe that’ll give you some ideas.”

Dick looked back at the times he had talked to Damian. He couldn’t remember ever being quite mean. But he thought for a little while, when was the last time he had a conversation with Damian, he was here for quite a while.

  
  


When was the last time he had genuinely talked with the kid.

  
  


When was the last time any of them did? 

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Damian looked up at the school, Françoise Dupont, well lets hope it turns out to be normal?

  
  


Oh Damian, when do you ever have a normal minute?

  
  


Get ready for a whole lot of childhood stuffed into a school year, because you're going to meet….

  
  
  


Marinette Dupain Cheng...

  
  
  
  



	3. A Meeting and Many Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!
> 
> Hello fellow readers and writers, I have a few important things to tell you!
> 
> 1.) I have figured out a schedule! I will update every Tuesday before 5'o clock CST
> 
> 2.) If you have any feedback please contact me at my tumblr: applebery84.tumblr.com |---- Copy and Paste that link
> 
> And that is all!

Marinette sat down on her bench, right next to Chloe,

“Morning Chloe!”

  
  


“Good morning, DC.” Chloe responded, not looking up from her phone.

  
  


“Who’re you texting?” Marinette asked.

  
  


“Luka,” 

  
  


“Ahh,” Luka and Chloe had been dating for about five months now, and Marinette wanted to burst with happiness every time she saw them together.

  
  


“Nettie!” Alya exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. 

  
  


“Good morning Alya,” Marinette smiled 

  
  


“Guess what! We’re having a new student!” Alya exclaimed again. (Wow, she’s in a really good mood today.)

  
  


“Really?” Marinette asked, they hadn’t had a new student ever since Lila had come.

  
  


“Yup! Supposedly his name is Damian Fu, and he’s from America! Gotham city, America! That’s where Batman and his robins live! I wonder if he’s met them!” Alya burst with happiness. 

“Ah,” Marinette thought. “That’s why she’s so excited,”

  
  


Marinette paused, “Did she say Damian Fu? Did Master Fu have a grandson?”

  
  


(Master Fu’s training her to be a guardian, that’s why she got to pick who would have a miraculous. But he still housed them, because he was still a guardian.)

  
  


“Oooh, Lila!” Alya called. Marinette turned her head, Lila had woken up early today so she hadn’t walked to school with Marinette. 

  
  


“Lila!” Marinette said, before pouting. “Why didn’t you wake me up!”

  
  


“Sorry Nettie, I had to meet with Mr. Damocles, so I was in a hurry.” She said, smiling.

  
  


“What was it about?” Marinette asked

  
  


“It’s nothing, just some stuff for my personal project,” Lila said, smiling again

  
  


Lila’s personal project was something Lila had been doing, ever since Maman and Papa adopted her. She was trying to find her father so that they could completely claim custody of her, without having to worry about any details ever coming up in the future.

  
  


“Did you get more information?” Marinette questioned

  
  


“Just a few leads from my previous schools.” Lila said, twirling her hair.

  
“Ahh,”

  
  


“Anyway!” Alya said, changing the subject. “There’s a new student coming!!”

  
  


“Cesaire, please stop hollering in my ear,” Chloe said bluntly. “You’ve told us at least five times now.”   
  
  
“Sorry,” Alya said sheepishly.

  
  


“Mari!” Adrien called from behind her.

  
  


“Good morning Adrien!” 

  
  


“Guess what Father did!” Adrien said, happily taking Marinette’s hands and spinning them in circles

  
  


“What?”    
  


“He asked Natalie to change my schedule around, so that I get to eat lunch with you guys!” 

  
  


Marinette smiled, ever since she’d threatened Gabriel to go to the police if he didn’t let up with Adrien, he’d seemed to back down a little. She’d never actually go to the police because as much as Adrien disliked his father at times, he still was their bundle of sunshine who loved the idea of family.

  
  


“That’s wonderful!” Marinette exclaimed

  
  


“Right!”

  
  


“Class, please settle down,” Mrs. Bustier called, and everyone sat down on their benches. 

  
  


(In this Mrs. Bustier will be an ACTUAL teacher, and will ACTUALLY do her job. Warning, Shameless plug in 3 2 1. If you want to see another work where Mrs. Bustier does her job, check out my other story called A Real Teacher.)

  
  


Chloe put her phone away and elbowed Adrien so that he would let go of Marinette. And Marinette focused her attention on Mrs. Bustier.

  
  


“As you may  _ already  _ know,” She paused and glanced and Alya, and Alya sheepishly smiled. “We’re getting a new student from America today,”

  
  


A raven black haired kid stepped into the room. He was almost as tall as Kim, but suited his height very well. He looked almost nothing like Master Fu, though that is to be expected with Master Fu being quite old. He was quite handsome with his piercing windsor green eyes. His raven black hair swept up, much like Kim’s hairstyle, but he gave it a more fashionable look.

  
  


(Wow Marinette, that’s quite the detailed description you’ve got over there.😉)

Chloe elbowed Marinette, which signaled that she should stop staring at the new kid before she started looking creepy. She blushed and looked down at her purse, and then quickly looked up again when she saw Tiki’s giggling face.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


As he stepped into the classroom he mentally went over what Wang had told him.

  
  


  1. That he definitely shouldn’t make the Tt sound



  1. That he should try not to be too blunt



And finally

  1. That he had to introduce himself “nicely”



  
  
  


He looked around the classroom, there were many different types of students in here.

  
  


(Now coming up is the nicknames Damian has given them in his head.)

  
  


Blue Eyeshadow was elbowing Tiny Angel.

Overalls Nerd was being smashed by Big Jock Guy

Bundle of Joy looked like, well.., a Bundle of Joy

Goth Girl kept glancing at Bundle of Joy

DJ Boy was containing what looked to be his girlfriend, Super Excited Filmer

Nervous Tall Kid (Ivan) was nervous

Nervous Short Kid (Mylene) was nervous

Skater Girl was bumping Big Jock Guy on the head

RedHead Artist was drawing

GingerHair was listening attentively

Model Boy was smiling  _ very _ brightly

And Sausage Hair was just there…

  
  


“My name is Damian Fu, and I am from America.” Damian said. “It is a pleasure to meet all of you.”

  
  


(Wow, it looks like Wang’s tips paid off.)

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

“Wow,” Marinette thought. “This kid’s just as bad as Kagami.”

  
  


“It’s a pleasure to have you, Damian.” Mrs. Bustier said. “Marinette, as Class Representative, please show Damian around the school.”

  
  


“Yes, Mrs. Bustier,” Marinette said, and walked up to Damian. She held out her hand. “Good Morning Damian, my name is Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you,”

  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Likewise,”

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“WHAT!” Jon burst out. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAMIAN’S GONE!”

  
  


(Yeah, so I don’t remember when he came either. So in this I’m just going to say they met when Clark was at the manor, and Jon considers him a friend.)

  
  


“He left.” Dick said, looking down at the floor.

  
  


“He left,” Breathlessly, Jon sat down. 

  
  


“Why would Damian run away?” He thought. “Was I not as good of a friend as I thought?”

  
(Oh honey, you did nothing wrong, don’t worry. I need you for later.)

  
  


“I’ll look for him,” Jon said determinedly. “I’ll ask him why he left.”

  
  


Dick didn’t stop Jon as he left the room. And for a moment Jon wondered if he wanted to be found, but then shrugged it off. He  _ needed  _ to find him.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“And that’s everything!” Marinette said, smiling brightly

  
  


“Thank you,” He responded naturally. 

  
  


Marinette put her arm on his shoulder, to raise herself up to his height.

“It’s not a problem! Let's go eat lunch with Chloe and the others! We usually eat at my house!”

  
  


“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Damian protested. Even though he felt more comfortable with Marinette than he usually was with people, he still wasn’t sure of what people usually did with others.

  
  


“You wouldn’t be!” Marinette said, pulling Damian towards the door. “My parents love guests!”

  
  


“Well…”   
  


“Do you have to eat with your parents?” Marinette questioned, and Damian flinched.

  
  


“No,” He said weakly, “I’m here with my grandfather.”

  
  


Marinette looked into his eyes, and saw that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore so she hugged him.

“If you ever need anything let me know.”

  
  


Damian nodded and Marinette took that as a sign to change the subject.

“Now, come eat with us!”

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


They talked naturally while they walked towards Marinette’s bakery, their previous conversation temporally pushed to the side. It helped that Marinette was a very chatty person. Though Marinette was used to stoic people after being around Kagami for a lot of her life.

  
  


Marinette laughed,

“I may be short but I’ll have you know that I’m a master fencer.”

  
  


“Sure..”   
  
  
“It’s true! Kagami and Adrien taught me!” Marinette said, proudly

  
  


“Whatever Tiny Angel,” Damian laughed, a lot more comfortable talking to her than he was in the morning. Marinette stopped.

  
  


“What did you call me?”

  
  


Damian realized what he said and blushed,

“Nothing,”   
  


Marinette’s grin widened more than it possibly could,

“You gave me a nickname!”   
  


“No I didn’t,” 

  
  


“Yes you did,”

  
  


“No I didn’t,”

  
  


Marinette laughed again,

“Sure…” She thought for a moment before saying with a grin. “Blunt Muffin.”

  
  


“What!?!” He cried, astonished.

  
  


“What’s the matter?” Marinette asked innocently

  
  


“Nothing, Bluebell,” 

  
  


“Are you sure Damibear?”

  
  


“Positive, Maribug,”

  
  


They went on like that for a few minutes before they reached the bakery.

  
  


“I’m here!” Marinette burst out as she opened the door.

  
  


“Mari, is that the new kid with you?” Chloe asked

  
  


“Yup!” Marinette proclaimed, before flashing her the bad parents look. Which Chloe and the others instantly understood and quickly ushered Damian inside. They were very well familiar with Marinette’s habit of finding strays, so this was nothing new for them.

  
  


Lila and Chloe ushered her into the kitchen, while Maman, Papa, and Adrien started fusing over Damian and complaining about him not getting enough to eat.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“So, what happened?” Lila asked, concerned

  
  


“I knew he would be adopted by the Dupain-Cheng’s right when I saw him,” Chloe proclaimed

  
  


“He flinched when I mentioned him eating with his parents.” Marinette whispered. “Just like you used to do Lila,”

  
  


“Really?” 

  
  


“Yup,” Marinette said. “And what’s more, he’s here with his grandfather! And his last name is Fu!”

  
  


“No way,” Lila said. “Is he Master Fu’s grandchild!”

  
  


Chloe bopped her head, “Took you long enough,”

  
  


Marinette ignored Chloe. “I think I’ll head over there soon to ask him if something’s wron-” She was cut off by Adrien who had burst open the door.

  
  


“MARI!” He yelled. “DAMIAN’S NEVER WATCHED DISNEY MOVIES BEFORE,”

  
  


“What,” Marinette yelped, shocked

  
  


“It’s like Kagami all over again,” Adrien dramatically fell to the floor.

  
  


Lila who by now was well accustomed to the DC household weirdness said,

“You know what that means…”

  
  


Marinette soberly nodded.

  
  


Chloe made a fist.

  
  


Max, who had just came when he heard Adrien yelling, straightened his glasses

  
  
  
  
  


“SLEEPOVER!”

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Is it too late to shift to homeschooling?

  
  
  
  


Somewhere in Paris Master Fu would get the chills.

  
  
  
  


“I feel love overflowing,” Master Fu shivered. “What’s Marinette doing this time..”

  
  
  


Who knows

  
  
  
  


_ Who knows _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Sleepover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people,
> 
> Please leave feedback, and anything you have to say!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr- applebery84.tumblr.com --------- Copy and Paste that link!

Damian didn’t understand why he was opening up so quickly to Marinette and her friends. He didn’t open up to anyone! There was just something to her auroa that made him want to tell her everything. He never opened up to anyone, the league taught him better than that. But he couldn't help but trust her, he felt comfortable with her, and he didn't know why.

Because of them, he was skipping the few hours that were left of school. Mrs. Bustier was used to it, and knew that they were taking the time to get to know Damian.

  
  


He was currently sitting next to Alya watching Marinette brutally beat everyone at Ultimate Mega Strike 3. Even Max was groaning on the floor. And that’s another thing! When did he start calling them by their first name! 

  
  


They were in the middle of a ‘sleepover’ and supposedly beating everyone at video games was just part of the celebration. Or so Marinette said.

  
  


“Nettie! Now that you're done, can we get on to the more important events?” Lila asked impatiently

  
  


“Sorry, sorry.” Marinette grinned cheekily. “What Disney movie should we watch first?”

  
  


“TANGLED,” Adrien shouted. (Mother Gabriel and Adripunzel. XD)

  
  


“NO CINDERELLA,” Lila screamed.

  
  


“Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous,” Chloe scoffed. “Aladdin, of course.”

  
  


“Correction, statistically speaking,” Max started, as he pushed up his glasses. “About 98% of people enjoyed Lion King.”

  
  


“Nobody cares dude,” Nino said, rolling his eyes at Max

  
  


“What about Mulan?” Marinette suggested

  
  


“MULAN!” Lila high fived Marinette

  
  


“What’s Mulan?” Damian asked, being the precious little bean he is.

  
  


The room went quiet, and Marinette widened her eyes like he’d personally offended him.

  
  


“CODE 8,” Nino screamed (Credit to Lizz-Chan.)

  
  


“ARE YOU KIDDING, CODE 11,” Adrien screamed back, and Damian just stared with his eyes furrowed.

  
  


Marinette and Alya grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the tv, and Lila and Chloe went towards the kitchen and cupboard to get food and blankets.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Three hours later.

  
  


Currently watching Frozen

  
  


“THAT SCUMBAG! HE BETRAYED ANNA,” Damian yelled

  
  


“SHE DESERVED IT, WHO TRUSTS A MAN THEY JUST MET,” Lila screamed

  
  


“YOU DON’T GET TO TALK AFTER LIKING THE ADVISOR DUDE,” Alya cried

  
  


“HE WAS INTERESTING,” Lila protested

  
  


“INTERESTING MY ASS,” Alya stuck her tongue out and Lila threw popcorn at it.

  
  


“ELSA’S BETTER THAN HER,” Adrien cried

  
  


“ALL SHE HAS IN ICE,” Nino blared

  
“AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T MARRY A MAN SHE JUST MET,” Marinette fired back

  
  


More popcorn was thrown and soon it was all in Damian’s hair.

  
  


“STOP RUINING MY GEL,” Damian rioted

  
  


“STOP RUINING MY MOVIE,” Marinette howled. “And besides, Mulan is obviously the best,”

  
  


“I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART,” Damian cried

  
  


“Please stop fighting,” Max tried but was smacked with a pillow by Chloe

  
  


“YOU DON’T GET TO TALK AFTER PREFERRING THE TROLL,” Chloe screamed

  
  


“I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN,” Adrien blared

  
  


“YOU THINK I WANTED THIS,” Damian hollered

  
  


Marinette tossed a pillow, and soon a full fledged pillow fight had occurred.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Guh,” Marinette wheezed

  
  


“Ugh,” Damian panted

  
  


“Good job,” Lila called out before promptly collapsing.

  
  


“Is your grandfather expecting you,” Marinette asked Damian

  
  


“Well, I don’t think so,” Damian responded. Master Fu had told Damian that he could come back whenever. (Because he expected Marinette to hijack him.) 

  
  


“Well then do you want to stay over,” 

  
  


“No it’s fine, I wouldn’t want to bother,” Damian put his hands up

  
  


With that Adrien lifted his head,

“Just take him in already,”

  
“Marinette messed with Damian’s hair, “It’s fine, my parents love you,”

  
  


“Tell him he’s welcome back anytime,” Sabine said, poking her head in. “He reminds me a lot of an old friend.” (That’s suspicious…….. The League?..... ;)

  
  


Marinette and him continued talking for a bit before Damian fell asleep for a little nap.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Marinette gently pushed Damian’s head off her shoulder and got up. Chloe followed her and so did Adrien. 

  
  


“He’s very pale,” Adrien commented (Are they going to gossip in the kitchen!)

  
  


“It’s like he hasn’t been out in the sun for weeks,” Marinette nodded

  
  


“And while he does have a lot of muscles,” Chloe said. “He’s very skinny,”

  
  


“Marinette you find so many stays,” Adrien said, punching her shoulder

  
  


“Do you think he’s Master Fu’s grandchild,” Chloe asked

  
  


“Master Fu wouldn’t treat a child like that. He didn’t even know what Community Pools were.” Marinette shook her head

  
  


“Maybe he’s currently housing Damian.” Adrien suggested. “He did say that he was from America.”

  
  


“Maybe…” 

  
  


“He seemed to notice our personalities right away though,” Marinette pointed out

  
  


“Yeah, and he seemed to notice our auoas.” Chloe said

  
  


“So maybe he grew up in a place like the order, and Master Fu is teaching him the outside world!” Adrien said

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


“He seems to like Marinette a lot,” Chloe said

  
  


“Yeah, but like Marinette gets along with everyone.” Adrien said, smiling

  
  


“He seems a little mysterious,” Chloe said. “What if we bring in Luka to look at his song.”

  
  


“You just want to see Luka,” Marinette friendly accused, yet Chloe still blushed

  
  


“He’s quite friendly,” Adrien said, before adding on. “Once you get to know him.”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Damian yawned, he didn’t remember falling asleep, but it was a little dark out so he assumed he didn’t sleep for long. Lila was sprawled out across the floor, and Alya was sleeping like a dog. Nino was next to Alya but he assumed Nino would wake up soon.

  
  


He quietly got up and walked towards the kitchen.

  
  


“Good afternoon Damian,” Chloe said, drinking a cup of coffee

  
  


“Good Afternoon,” Damian said politely 

  
  


“So did you like the few disney movies we watched,” Marinette asked energetically

“Yeah, they were interesting.” Damian gave a smile. 

  
  


They would have continued talking if not for the loud announcement coming from everyone except Damian’s phone.

  
  


“Great,” Marinette said grimly. “An akuma attack.”

  
  


“What’s an akuma,” Damian questioned

  
  


There was a loud thump outside and Damian craned his neck to see a giant woman, wearing a very big dress. 

  
  


“That,” Marinette said

  
  
  


“MY DRESSES HAVE BEEN RUINED FOR THE LAST TIME,” She hollered

  
  


“PREPARE TO DIE, PARIS,” She screamed. “FOR DRESS DISASTER IS HERE.”

  
  


Oh great

  
  
  
  


Damian’s first akuma attack

  
  
  
  


I wonder how this’ll go

  
  
  
  
  


Not well of course

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Of course _

  
  



	5. An Akuma and a Scar...

“Why is there a giant dress monster outside,” Damian asked, just done with the world

  
  


Was it not possible to just have a normal life! The universe hated him, he decided. Completely hated him.

  
  


“I’ll tell you later, right now you need to get to an akuma shelter,” Marinette said calmly. 

  
  


“What even is an akuma shelter?” Damian asked

  
  


“A place where-” Chloe was cut off by Dress Disaster throwing a car through the bakery

  
  


Nobody was surprised at this point.

  
  


At some point between their akuma alerts going off and a car being punt through the bakery, Lila, Alya, and Nino had woken up. They obviously weren’t here anymore, and one could only wonder where they had gone.

  
  


By the time they got out of the bakery, Turtle Dude and Fox Girl were already on scene.

  
  


Damian was later informed that their names were Zurui Kitsune and Jade Shell. (Zurui Kitsune means Sly Fox in Japanese.)

  
  


“Who are they?” Damian asked Marinette, pointing towards the Turtle Dude and Fox Girl

  
  


“Some of our Parisian Heroes, they keep us safe from akumas.” Marinette stated

  
  


“Ahh.”

  
  


It was left at that. At some point Marinette made an excuse and ran off to transform.It had to have been a good one because it fooled Damian. Adrien went with her and Chloe took Damian to an akuma shelter.

  
  


Or _tried_ to take him to an akuma shelter.

  
  


You see, on their way there someone met up with them. You know who that person is? If you said Dress Disaster then you're correct! Hooray you win a prize. Not really.

  
  


She was completely determined to have a talk with Damian and Chloe.

  
  


“YOU TWO HAVE THE WORST TASTE IN FASHION.” She screamed, and Damian felt insulted.

  
  


How dare this walking wedding disaster tell _him_ that his taste in fashion was terrible.

  
  


“ _Excuse me?_ ” Damian asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Have you seen yourself?”

  
  


She had the audacity to look offended

  
  


“For starters the color choices in your outfit are horrendous. Who dares _yellow_ on a silver dress. If the yellow had been a bit more softer, then I would have understood, but this?

No

No

No

“Moving on, the ruffles on your sleeves are not needed, and make the top look messy. And making it off shoulder just made it worse”

  
  


She touched her ruffles subconsciously.

  
  


“The ball shape of your dress is completely ruined when you decide to add a trail, making it more of a gown than a princess dress. That then ruins the effect and in turn ruins the dress.”

  
  


“Then your veil. The embroidery is unnecessary and untidy. Its yellowish silver color doesn’t go with the dress, even though the color is quite similar.”

  
  


He would have gone on if he hadn’t heard muffled laughter coming from the hero, who’s name was Ladybug, behind him.

  
  


After she stopped laughing, she helped him degrade her dress, and when Hawkmoth came to yell at her with the purple butterfly mask. Dress Disaster yelled at him instead. 

  
  


Telling him that she would not go on, after he ruined her by making her wear such an atrocity.

  
  


They finished it off by telling Hawk Moth that he would be a terrible designer if he tried. 

  
  


Dress Disaster happily gave the akuma back, and Ladybug and Zurui Kitsune helped comfort Lillyana Brown.

  
  


When they were done they thanked Damian for giving them such an eventful akuma and took off.

  
  


He looked towards Chloe, only to find her silently fuming.

  
  


She said that she would never forgive Dress Disaster for calling her taste in fashion so bad.

  
  


They headed back towards the bakery, and found Marinette and the others already there, laughing at the video of Damian talking back to an akuma. 

A civilian had been watching nearby and recorded it on their phone and posted it on a website called BugOut.

  
  


For some reason Damian didn’t feel annoyed that they were laughing at him.

  
  


He felt at home.

  
  


Even more so when he was next to Marinette.

  
  


But he didn’t know why.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Marinette was quite glad to find another fashionista in her friend group, and her and Damian bonded even more after discovering the shared interest.

  
  


She felt that Damian was really a nice person inside, whence you got through all the walls he put up.

  
  


She knew that whomever made him like this would pay.

  
  


It reminded her that she had to talk to Master Fu, but after this akuma battle she didn’t know whether Damian wanted them to find out his dark and scary past. (Dramatic Much Marinette?)

  
  


It didn’t seem like anyone else noticed it, but Marinette saw that the whole time he was talking to Lilyana, he was in a defensive position. He didn’t put his guard down once.

  
  


What bothered her more was that Damian’s pants rose up a little when he was talking and 

showed a scar running around his ankle.

  
  


It looked like a scar that a sword had made, so it wasn’t abuse. But it made her wonder why he had a sword wound on his leg.

  
  
  


And what made him get in a defensive position right away.

  
  
  


It wasn’t even a sloppy defense.

  
  
  


No, it was a hard practiced stance that had become second nature.

  
  
  


Why did Damian know how to protect himself?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It made her think more than ever that Master Fu was involved.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But how?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buckle up because these next few days are going to be hectic Marinette

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Very Hectic_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Stalkers and Coconut Thai Curry

For the rest of the day, the seven of them lazed around the bakery, watching and rewatching the video a civilian had taken, of Damian and Ladybug talking to the akuma.

  
  


Damian had been embarrassed at first but as time passed he felt the banter comforting. 

  
  


When they teased him it didn’t feel annoying or rude. It felt like a thing someone close to you would do. Something friends would do. It served as an extra reminder of how different Gotham was from Paris.

  
  


It felt nice, but at the same time scary. How had he let his guard down, why had he let these people into his heart. Why did his heart even exist?

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Damian left at six.

  
  


Marinette followed him.

  
  


Well what did you expect! She was worried about her friend, what else was she supposed to do? Ask him? He wouldn’t respond, and then all of their friendship would be ruined, and Damian would never have a friend every again!

  
  


(Overreacting much?)

  
  


It was better to follow him from a distance.

  
  


Alas, life never goes as it’s planned and Damian noticed someone was following him.

  
  


Furthermore, he proceeded to take a defensive stance, and cautiously step away from her.

  
  


“If you're from Bruce, then leave.” He said fiercely, narrowing his eyes

  
  


Marinette didn’t know who Bruce was, but she guessed it was whoever was ‘caring’ for Damian.

  
  


“No answer?” He seemed to take that as confirmation that she was from Bruce. “Why is he even looking for me? He made it clear he didn’t want me there.”

  
  


Marinette clenched her fists. She had felt connected to Damian, she felt attached to him. He was one of her strays, and nobody hurts her strays.

“If you aren’t going to speak than please leave,” He said, talking a step away from her

  
  


She heard the waver in his voice. He clearly didn’t like Bruce. Maybe she could get him to open up without following him? (Well duh Marinette.)

  
  


She left.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Damian was shocked.

  
  


How had Bruce managed to find him so quickly, and why?   
  
  


Damian’s head felt heavy as he walked back to Master Fu’s

  
  


He had just escaped the Manor, would he have to go there again?

  
  


“Good Evening Damian,” Master Fu greeted

  
  


“Good Evening,”   
  
  
“How was your first day of school?” He asked

  
  


“Fine,”

  
  


“Did you meet anyone?” 

  
  


“Marinette.”

  
  


“Ah!” Master Fu exclaimed, happy to have a way out of this awkward conversation. “Marinette is a lovely girl who is very smart.”

  
  


Damian nodded

  
  


“Did you have dinner already?” Master Fu questioned

  
  


“No, I didn’t want to impose.”

  
  


“Well I have some Thai coconut curry made with sticky rice.” (Master Fu is a very good cook.)

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


The rest of dinner passed with some awkward conversation and Damian headed up to his room.

  
  


He hadn’t been able to concentrate on what Master Fu was saying because he was too busy thinking about his encounter.

  
  


He analyzed the women’s movements and decided that she couldn’t have been from Bruce. She was much too secretive.

  
  


He wondered if she was from the League, for a while. At first he’d thought it was a ridiculous assumption, but as he thought about it, it made sense. 

  
  


She was obviously skilled in martial arts and had training with different weapons.

  
  


But, she as well made no move to intercept him.

  
  


With a full head he went to sleep.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The rest of the week passed with no interruptions. 

  
  


School was fine, and he made closer friends with Marinette and Chloe with each passing day.

  
  


It may have just been a week but he felt closer with them than he had felt with anyone else.

  
  


Akumas had become normal as well.

  
  


Each time he made it to a shelter, and each time The Miraculous Court took care of the akuma before they could cause too much damage.

  
  


Many in his class had said that Hawkmoth may be preparing for something big, as he usually sends out many strong akumas at once.

  
  


Max had agreed with these rumors and everyone was on high alert.

  
  


Damian had found the Miraculous Court interesting.

  
  


It was interesting how heros had been given higher authority than the police and the mayor.

  
  


It was fascinating how wonderful public opinion of them was.

  
  


But he could understand it. He had seen firsthand how wonderfully they had comforted an akuma victim.

  
  


They truly were good heroes.

  
  


Ladybug was an excellent fighter as well, her stance and movements were well trained, even if they could be better.

  
  


Honey Wasp and Chat Noir were no fools either. They were nowhere near as proficient as Ladybug was, but they could hold their own in a fight.

  
  


Zurui Kitsune was well versed, but she seemed more of a defense. Jade Shell was the same.

  
  


So life was well.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Tim sipped a cup of coffee as he scrolled through the blog, BugOut.

  
  


When he had first found this site he had thought it was a school project that a teen had made.

  
  


But as he scrolled through and saw just how large the community was, he reconsidered. 

  
  


He had searched through millions of sightings and was shocked.

  
  


These teens had been fighting a magical terrorist for more than two years.

  
  


They didn’t look to be older than Jon!

  
  


This Hawk Moth has been holding Paris emotionally hostage for two years!

  
  


Why hadn’t the League intervened?

  
  


He scrolled through the community more before spitting out his coffee.

  
  


It can’t be!

  
  


Is it him?

_ What is Damian doing in Paris?? _

  
  
  


Well, it seems you forgot something Damian.

  
  


That video of you talking back to an akuma…

  
  


It was posted online…

  
  


And who spends most of his time online?

  
  
  


**_Tim Drake_ **


	7. Authors Note

Sorry, I won't be able to have a chapter up this week, due to heath issues.

But, I should have a chapter up for next week!

See you then!

But, here's a preview, even though I wasn't able to finish the chapter.

“DAMIAN’S IN PARIS?” Jon practically screamed

  
  


“Why would demon spawn be in Paris?” Jason asked. “The City of Love.”

  
  


“I don’t know,” Tim said. “I just saw the video.”

  
  


“What if he knew about the situation, and went to investigate?” Dick asked

  
  


“Why would  _ he _ do that?” Tim scoffed

  
  


Jon glared at him,

“Did you possibly consider that he didn’t think you guys would look for him there?”

  
  


Jason pondered it,

“It’s possible.”

  
  


“But he looked like he had friends!” Tim said pointing to the blonde. “What if they’re like him?”

  
  


“What do you  _ mean _ ,  _ like him _ ,” Jon asked dangerously, emphasizing every word.

  
  


“Well, like…” Tim trailed off. (I’m sorry for putting so much salt, but like it’s needed.)

"Is no one going to mention the dress monster?" Barbara asked

  
  


“Do not forget who we are here for,” Jon said, eyes flashing red before calming down. “I’m going to Paris. And,  _ I  _ will talk to him.  _ Not you _ .” 

  
  


"No?" Barbara said. "Okay then."

“Sure,”  Tim sai d shrugging

  
  


“I’ll g o with you,” Dick offered, but Jon cut him off.

“No, I’ll go alone.” Jon said, and walked out of the bat cave. "He probably doesn't want to see you guys. He did run away remember."

Dick flinched, and Jason looked to the ground.


	8. Shopping and A Miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week!  
> I wasn't allowed out of bed, so I couldn't get to the computer.  
> Thank you for all of your nice comments! You all are so kind.  
> Here's a longer chapter for you!

“DAMIAN'S IN PARIS?" Jon practically screamed

"Why would demon spawn be in Paris?" Jason asked. "The City of Love."

"I don't know," Tim said bluntly. "I just saw the video."

"What if he knew about the akuma situation, and went to investigate?" Dick questioned

"Why would  _ he _ do that?" Tim scoffed

Jon glared at him,

"Did you possibly consider that he didn't think you guys would look for him there?"

"Jason pondered it,

"It's possible."

"But he looked like he had friends!" Tim said pointing at the blonde. "What if they're like him?"

"What do you  _ mean, like him _ ," Jon asked dangerously

"Well like..." Tim trailed off. (I'm sorry for putting so much salt, but like it's needed.)

"Do not forget who we are here for, Jon said, eyes flashing red before calming down. "I'm going to Paris. And,  _ I _ will talk to him.  _ Not You." _

Sure," Tim said shrugging

"I'll go with you Dick offered but Jon cut him off.

"No, I'll go alone," Jon said, and walked out of the bat cave, ending the discussion

_____________________________________________________________________________

Back in Paris, Marinette and Damian were trying to fix Max's fashion sense.

"Thank Kwami, you're here Damian." Marinette said, sighing. "I couldn't do this by myself, and Chloe's only so much help."

"Wow DC, that hurt." Chloe said, rolling her eyes

"How has he survived this long!" Damian exclaimed, accepting the dramatic Dupain-Cheng household

"I'm right here you know." Max stated

"We know Max, we know." Marinette said, patting his head

"They continued to try out clothes at Leners before heading out. Lila, Alya, and Nino were in the front, each trying to steat Max's ice cream.

Chloe and Adrien were behind them carrying the cloth bags, talking among themselves, and discreetly spying on Marinette and Damian.

The two of them were arguing about the Miraculous Court.

Specifically, they're outfits and who's was the best.

"Um, excuse me?" Damian said, outraged. "Honey Wasp is obviously the best. Her outfit matches each aspect of the design, and the details compliment the outfit without taking too much attention away from her eyes. The honey theme is seen all around the outfit and it gives off a cute but deadly vibe!”

“Seriously!?” Marinette scoffed. “Zurui Kitsune’s suit is obviously better! Unlike Honey Wasp who only sticks to an aspect of her chosen animal/insect, Zurui Kitsune takes every part of the fox and uses it in the outfit without making it messy. The reddish orange fur ears and tail go very well with her dark brown hair, and the white tip of the tail helps bring it back to the suit.”

As you can see, they were getting nowhere. 

But the friendship between Marinette and Damian? Oh it was increasing rapidly.

It was strange, especially because Damian had never trusted anyone but his mother before. But that was the power of the Marinette Dupain Cheng.

It wasn’t just her. Damian was slowly getting very friendly with all of the friend group that he had met.

Chloe and him had bonded over being sane.

Adrien had the conspiracy theories, which Damian was more than happy to fuel.

Lila and him would talk about murder.

He worked with Max on robots.

Nino had great music suggestions.

He worked with Alya on manipulating public view. (Don’t ask how that came up.)

And him and Marinette did all of that in that order. After insulting others fashion choices.

His and Master Fu’s relationship was improving as well. They had talked, complained about the league, and had a heart to heart about Damian’s father.

Life was good. Better than it had ever been.

But all good things change.

And this change came with an Akuma

____________________________________________________________________

It had started out as a normal Saturday.

He had gone to the bakery, met with the gang and chilled out. 

The akuma alert had gone off so they all headed towards the nearest akuma shelter, before Marinette and Adrien had to go because they remembered their disabled friend lived in that area. 

They had told the rest of them to go on because they didn’t want them to get hurt.

When they got to the shelter, Damian was separated from the rest of the group and found a corner to stay in.

He heard loud noises outside, but didn’t move.

That was until he remembered that Marinette and Adrien were still outside.

In a moment of panic he raced out the back door but in a shock he froze.

Paris was destroyed, completely different than what he had seen half an hour ago.

Cars ruined, trees uprooted, smoke filled the air.

Damian cautiously stalked the area, looking for any signs of his friends.

He used his harsh training and quickly swept the area, only to find nobody.

As he paused for one minute he looked up at the sky and watched the heroes fight.

They weren’t in the best condition, Honey Wasp and Zurui Kitsune were on the sidelines, blood falling from their face.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were relentlessly attacking Blade yet were yielding no results. 

Viperion was there issuing orders, so you could tell that he was constantly reversing the situation.

Jade Shell was defending against Blade, distracting him so the others had a chance.

The moment happened in a flash and Damian could only stare in horror.

Blade showed a weak spot on his side and Chat Noir took the opportunity, but it was a trap.

Blade swung one of his swords at Chat’s chest, and Chat Noir fell back hitting the rubble. Disappearing out of sight.

Honey Wasp and Zurui Kitsune ran into the fight to stop Blade from going after Chat Noir and Damian fell back searching harder for Adrien and Marinette.

A few minutes passed before he felt someone land in front of him.

Thinking it was Blade, he instinctively went into a defensive stance only to see Ladybug when the dust cleared.

She looked weary as if this fight had taken a lifetime out of her. And only then did he see how young she actually was.

She couldn’t have been older than 14, yet she was the leader of the Miraculous Court which had been around for years.

She had a determined look in her eyes and she walked two steps towards him before saying.

“Damian Fu, I need your help, would you be willing?”

“Of course, did something happen to Chat Noir? I saw him fly out of the sky.” Damian said concerned. “Should I call a doctor?”

“No, you can’t tell anyone about this.” She took a deep breath before continuing.

“Damian Fu, here is the Miraculous of the Black Cat. Which grants the power of destruction. You will use it for the greater good, once the job is done, you’ll return the miraculous to me.” She looked at him. “Can I trust you?”

Damian looked at her with newfound determination.

“You can count on me.”


	9. Shadow Kitten, and True Abilities

The skies filled with smoke from broken power lines. Cars layed ruined in the street. Buildings missing walls, and the Eiffel Tower was missing more than one part of it. The sky had turned red in the misery, and the sun looked like a death ray.

Who knew a Blade Akuma could cause this much damage.

Chloe had taken out her Blade Stinger quite some time ago.

The Blade Stinger wasn’t part of the Bee Miraculous. Chloe had it because true holders got an extra ability because they’re soul matched perfectly with the kwami. 

Each Miraculous has multiple true abilities. (That’s what you call the special abilities.) Depending on your personality and soul, your true ability varied.

For example, the Bee Miraculous has a fighter ability: the blade stinger. A defender ability: Honey Glaze. And a support ability: Hive.

The Blade Stinger was a Rapier Sword with the ability to paralyze an enemy, for 5 minutes, if hit square on the head.

Though she could only use it for ten minutes every transformation.

Marinette had the leader ability, which granted her ladybug wings. These wings not only allowed her to fly, they also were very strong and worked as perfect shields.

These Wings came with her suit, like an upgrade, and wouldn’t go away like Chloe’s Stinger.

Nino had the Support Ability: Soft Belly. It would highlight a weak spot on a certain enemy.

This would only be visible to Nino and he would have to take advantage of it himself, for it would be counterproductive if the enemy figured out what to defend.

He would only be able to use this twice per transformation.

Luka had Support Ability: Snake Shooter. It turned his lyre into a bow which was a mix between a Long Bow and a Recurve Bow.

It would stay there for 20 minutes before becoming a lyre again.

Lila had a traditional ability: Mischief Afoot. It would place 15 traps in wait for an enemy as if playing pranks. 

She’s only able to use this ability twice per transformation.

Kagami used to have an ability, but it no longer worked.

One day, Kagami had come up to Marinette and told her she could no longer be part of the Miraculous Court. 

Her mother was too strict, and she was always tracking Kagami, it wouldn’t be long before she found out.

Kagami didn’t trust  Tomoe enough to ensure the safety of the secret.

When she gave up her, Marinette no longer felt the same spark from Kagami as there once was. 

She was still the most suited for the dragon miraculous, (Other than Marinette.) but no longer a true holder.

Adrien never manifested for he could never use the peacock miraculous.

Marinette had felt the Black Cat energy coming from Damian, and when Adrien was injured, she knew that she should give it to him.

He didn’t fail her, and soon Shadow Kitten had joined the fight.

Damian showed training that was on par with Marinette's. She would say it was better, but with a miraculous her abilities were enhanced greatly. (A benefit given to Guardian’s and they’re disciples.)

_________________________________________________________________

Damian grunted as he dodged another blow from Blade.

Viperion had told them that the akuma was in Blade’s ear piercing. But, they hadn’t managed to get close to it, for Blade was guarding it hard.

It seemed like he didn’t have any other goal, than the destruction of Paris, so all of his attention was on the Miraculous Court.

He could see that the rest of the team was tiring, they had been fighting this akuma for a while now. So he told them to go rest for a minute, and come back.

Ladybug refused, she said that she could last longer. But she told the rest of them to take a few minutes because he could tell she too could see the team about to collapse.

To distract Blade from attacking the retreating members, he attacked relentlessly keeping him busy.

Ladybug joined in, covering any loose spots.

He noticed the fake out before she did.

Blade had used the time to get closer to Ladybug and had kept to the ground slowly but surely making progress.

He lunged towards Damian before changing direction midway and jumping towards Ladybug.

Ladybug wouldn’t have enough time to jump out of the way.

If he could just have a sword he could end it…

Just One Push

**ONE ARM LENGTH**

**“** **_CAT’S KATANA!_ ** **”** Damian screamed

A pure black katana formed out of pure air, touched with silver details lining the sword. 

Not having time to question the physics of it.

He lunged a bit farther, hitting Blade’s ear and shattering the earring. 

Blade fell back as if struck, and Ladybug wasted no time deakumatizing the akuma.

“Bye Bye little butterfly.” 

" _ **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG."**_


	10. Marinette's type, and a True Black Cat

The swirl of ladybugs flew around, getting rid of the rubble.

  
  


The skies turned blue again as the smoke from broken buildings left.

  
  


The Eiffel Tower became whole again, and finally the adrenaline of battle left him.

  
  


They were safe again.

  
  


“Shadow Kitten, good work.” Ladybug smiled. “We wouldn’t have won without you.”

  
  


“Thank you,” He dipped his head respectively

  
  


Honey Wasp and Zurui Kitsune joined them, smiling at the blue sky.

  
  


“It’s over.” Honey Wasp grinned

  
  


“Good Job Newbie!” Zurui Kitsune patted his shoulder hard.

“Thank-OW.” He stopped with a cough

Ladybug and Honey Wasp laughed.

“Well, usually I would take the miraculous now. But..” Ladybug trailed off

Honey Wasp and Zurui Kitsune nodded

“Looks like he came to us.” Honey Wasp said happily

“What?” Shadow Kitten asked

“We’ll talk more, somewhere else.” Ladybug said, before going to Blake Defters, and putting his handcuffs on once again. (The akuma villain, he’s a criminal.)

“Follow us!” Zurui Kitsune said, already jumping up, with Honey Wasp following her.

He extended his baton and followed them, as they led him to a back alley, before removing a box from on top of a hole and jumping inside.

He widened his eyes, were they crazy?!? Who jumped into a black hole?!?

Rolling his eyes, he followed them.

About 4 feet under was a portal, shimmering in all of its glory.

And suddenly he was in Marinette’s bedroom.

The rest of the Active Miraculous Court already sitting down.

And then, when he stepped forward, they all transformed!!!

Sitting in Zurui Kitsune’s place was Lila

In Honey Wasp’s was Chloe

Adrien was just chilling on the side, so it wasn’t hard to guess who he was.

Viperion was a black haired boy with dyed tips.

Pegasus was Max

King Monkey was Jock Dude from school, his name was something like Kam

Nino was Carapace

And Ladybug was MARINETTE!

Damian stumbled backwards not trusting himself to speak.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Adrien burst out laughing

“Guess you were right Chloe!” He handed her five bucks

The rest of them took that as a sign to continue, and they also exchanged money

“Wait you guys thought he would be a black cat?” Marinette asked incredulously

“Yup.” They all responded

“I mean, you two were  _ so _ close,” Chloe started

“And you two got along  _ so  _ well.” Lila continued

“And his eyes were  _ so  _ dark,” Adrien said, mimicking Damian’s glare

“And-” 

“OKAY I GET IT,” Marinette yelled, as red as a tomato from the previous comments, not much worse than Damian.

Damian transformed, and tried to give the miraculous back to Marinette only for her to refuse

“Wait, we need to explain something to you.”   
  


She took a deep breath before continuing.

Marinette started to explain the miraculouses to him before he sputtered

“Wait, THE  奇跡 ?” His eyes widened very very wide. 

(Wow, what a wonderful description Appleberry. -__- )

(Also I think that means miraculouses in Japanese.)

“How do you know their traditional name?” Marinette asked shocked

He shifted uncomfortably before deciding to tell them about the League of Assassins.

“You're the Demon’s Head?!” Marinette exclaimed

“Wait, you’re the Great Guardian?!” Damian cried out

“Wow, today is full of surprises.” Marinette shook her head smiling. “That saves a long explanation. Basically, you're a true  黒猫.”

(Which is Black Cat in Japanese, but we’re pretending it’s in the Guardian language.)   
  


“That’s what mother meant?” Damian asked

“Yup.”

“What about Chat Noir?”

“I have a lot of darkness in my soul, but I’m a peacock.” Adrien said, grinning

“Are you two done being shocked with stuff?” Lila asked. “Cause you guys seemed like you had just found out the Earth was flat.”

“The Earth’s round though.” Kim said, confused

“You idiot-”

“OI, Who are you calling an idiot?” 

“YOU.”

“SIGH.” Chloe sighed loudly, very loudly

Civilian Viperion laughed and rested his head on Chloe’s shoulder, which made Damian conclude this was Luka, Chloe’s boyfriend

“Oh my god, Marinette has a type!” Adrien exclaimed

“OMG YESS!” Lila shrieked

“The Emerald eyes, huh Marinette.” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette threw a pillow at her.

“Can we  _ not  _ talk about that here.” She sighed

All of a sudden, all of the Kwami’s ducked behind their holder, hiding themselves from view.   
  


“Someone’s coming.” Plagg whispered

And he was right, because 5 seconds later, they were found.

Marinette’s Ceiling was burst open, and standing there, eyes flashing red was the one person who Damian had ever called a friend.

“Hi Jon.”


	11. A Gay Panic and Some Anime Bingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just found out that Wang is Master Fu's last name, not his first...
> 
> That makes so much more sense.
> 
> So his name is Damian Wang
> 
> Not Damian Fu

  
  


“HI JON?!?” Jon furiously exclaimed, his eyes losing their red color for a minute. “THAT’S ALL YOU SAY TO ME AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR OVER TWO WEEKS?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Jon stopped floating and was now on the ground, almost pleading.

  
  


“I’m sorry Jon, but you’re really close to your father. You would’ve told him, and it would have been done.” He looked directly at Jon. “I was getting out of there, I wasn’t staying there any longer.”

  
  


The two of them sat there for a moment, it was as if time had stopped, and only silence remained.

  
  


“Gay Panic,” He heard someone near Chloe whisper, and the spell broke.

  
  


Out of the corner in his eye, he saw Adrien go red and quietly chuckled to himself.

  
  


Jon seemed to be calming down, and Marinette started talking.

  
  


“Look, I don’t know what happened to Damian while he was staying with ‘Bruce’ but we’re not letting Damian go back to that environment.” She said frowning.

  
  


“Wait, how do you know about Bruce,” Damian asked confused.

  
  


“Oh, I followed you.” Marinette stated calmly

  
  


“Wait, wha-” Damian was cut off

  
  


“I wasn’t planning on taking him back.” Jon said. “I just..” 

  
  


“Well he’s staying here.” Lila said, smiling.

  
  


“Yup, he’s part of us now, Superboy.” Alya grinned. “On another note, I was wondering if I could have an-” Nino cut her off before she could finish that statement.

  
  


“How do you know who I am.” Jon questioned, dangerously.

  
  


“Um, you sort of flew in here and laser beamed my ceiling,” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Wow Damian, your life is sure complicated. I mean, first the League of Assassins, and now Superboy? Next thing we know you're actually a superhero’s son, but wasn’t accepted because of your mother, and you ran away because you were tired of being ignored and glared at.”

  
  


“Funny story actually.”

  
  


“I WAS JOKING.”

  
  


“Wow, the second part of the tragic backstory unlocked.” Max drawled, sarcastically

  
  


“We’re getting off topic here.” Chloe sighed and rested her head on Luka’s shoulders while he hummed in agreement.

  
  


“So… how long will you be staying in Paris?” Adrien questioned innocently. 

  
  


“My little boy’s all grown up now.” Nino wiped away a fake tear and sobbed on Alya’s shoulder.

  
  


“Shut up.” Adrien swatted his shoulder all embarrassed

  
  


“Anyway.” Marinette glared at everyone and they all shut up. “Jon, even though we know _you_ aren’t here to take Damian. How big is the chance the rest of his family might?”

  
  


“Probably about 70%.” Jon shrugged. “They might not come specifically for Damian, but with the akuma situation going on… Damian? What’s that creature behind you.”

  
  


“X-ray vision…. Of course.” Plagg rolled his eyes, and came into Jon’s view.

  
  


“Why is there- You know what, I’m not even going to ask. You’ll just turn out to be a mini god who has the powers to sink Atlantis,” Jon rubbed his forehead

  
  


“You’re really close!” Marinette smiled. “But the sinking of Atlantis was caused by a wish made by a human, who wished his city would be free of the harmful people around them, which used Plagg and Tikki. The kwamis of creation and destruction.”

  
  


“This isn’t even the weirdest thing that’s happened to me.” Jon sighed. “You’re Ladybug right?”

  
  


“How’d you know?” Marinette asked innocently

  
  


“Besides the bones fractured in ways that should be fatal?” He asked. “Wonder Woman told the Justice League about Kwamis to explain the Paris situation.”

  
  


“Diana?” Tikki came out from behind Marinette. “I haven’t seen her mother in ages!”

  
  


“Oh now there’s two.” Jon sat down again.

  
  


“You’ll get used to it.” Adrien said

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“Nope.”

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, Jon was all up to date about Damian’s living area and everything he needed to know about akumas and Hawkmoth. They were surprised an akuma didn’t come after Jon, but they assumed it was because a tough akuma had just passed.

  
  


Jon told them he would tell the League he saw Ladybug, and that he’d probably be back sometime soon, to tell them the day the Justice League wanted to meet with them.

  
  


Jon asked if Damian was the Chat Noir who was in the fight recorded by a security camera a couple of hours previously.

  
  


This brought the question of which Black Cat would be present.

  
  


They decided to let Damian do it, with Adrien as a Dragon.

  
  


This was to let Damian listen to the meeting, and because Adrien was starting to see the effects of the destruction kwami. If he stopped using it now, he would be fine.

  
  


After Jon helped them repair Marinette’s ceiling, he was introduced to the Dupain-Cheng chaos and was thrown into the mix of human piles, video games, food, clothes, etc. 

  
  


Master Fu was called and explained to them the situation of Damian’s life. Finally revealing everything and finally killing the confusion.

  
  


Damian also took this opportunity to tell them that his father was Bruce Wayne, and that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

  
  


Alya promised him that if he tried to get close to Damian, she would use her media ins to expose him and make him a Wang. 

  
  


Jon left after giving Damian a big hug, and then giving everyone else hugs as well because Jon loves giving hugs.

  
  


If he hugged Adrien a little longer, there was no proof. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Marinette then took Damian to her balcony and showed him the view.

They sat down on the newly repaired roof and talked, pointing at different stars as they did.

This made Marinette realize that Damian had never watched anime.

It was chaos from there.

Adrien was called, Chloe was brought, Lila was prepared, and Damian was not.

Damian was immediately stuffed with blankets as they bing watched Sword Art Online.

It soon became 5 am, but nobody cared.

“THAT JERK, HOW DARE HE THREATEN TO END ASUNA’S LIFE. JUST BECAUSE HE HAS CONTROL OVER THE SYSTEM.” Damian screamed

“HE’S AN ASSHOLE.” Lila agreed

Fruit Basket came and went. (Still waiting for season 3.)

“THE LOVE TRIANGLE ENDS!!!” Marinette screamed

“I SEE YOU HINTING AT THE GRAY HAIRED GIRL.” Adrien yelled

My Hero Academia… (Or Boku No Hero Academia if you're a nerd.)

“ERIIIII YOU’RE SO ADORABLEEEEEE.” Adrien screeched

“OI, YOU PURPLE GRAPE FACE, GET AWAY FROM HER.” Damian snapped

Haikyuu…

“THEY WONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.” Marinette cried

She and Chloe hugged each other sobbing.

Kuroko’s Basketball…

“HIS FACE.” Damian laughed.

“THEY ALWAYS LOSE HIM.” Chloe grinned

And finally,

Miraculous Bridgette,

“NOO! DON’T STALK HIM BRIDGETTE.” Marinette cried. “IT DOESN’T WORK.”

“FELIX YOU IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU IGNORE HER!” Damian hugged the pillow

“Allegra's the only sane one around her.” Chloe stated.

The clock struck twelve and it was finally over.

_Wow, you guys watched all of those animes in like 15 hours!?!_

_I wonder how you did it!_

_So impressed._

_Such good culture._

_Damian, I will never forgive the Bat Family for not teaching you anime_

_I hope they’re headphone cords are tangled forever!!!!_


	12. Feelings are Realized and Feelings are Ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of your awesome comments!
> 
> You all are increasing my ego with all of the kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> It makes my day to see all of it!
> 
> :) Enjoy!

Jon was currently sitting in on a Justice League meeting, to inform them about his meeting with Ladybug. 

  
  


He still couldn’t believe that the first friends Damian makes in Paris, were the Miraculous Court.

  
  


Like, what luck was on his side?!? Jon had been watching the akuma situation for about 2 months, and hadn’t found an opportunity to talk to Ladybug. And Damian just shows up there and even gets a miraculous!?

  
  


Jon had been more than a little alarmed after seeing Marinette and her friends’ bones. They were just horrible. He had never seen anything like them with their fractures and holes.

  
  


“Clark told me you established contact with Ladybug?” Batman asked, and Jon fought down the urge to go full red warrior on him.

  
  


“Yeah, she agreed to meet with the League.” Jon nodded.

  
  


“What did her x-ray look like?” Green Lantern questioned.

  
  


“Her bones are  _ horrible _ .” Jon shuddered. 

  
  


“Did she say a specific time or place?” Aquaman asked.

  
  


“She said she didn’t want to meet in Paris, for fear of any supers losing control over their emotions.” He left out the fact that she seemed more concerned about her team losing control, they seemed very determined to get revenge for Damian.

  
  


The meeting went on, and they decided to meet at the Hall of Justice on Sunday at 20:00.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Marinette liked Damian.

  
  


It was a simple fact, but enough for Marinette to go into denial that moment she figured it out.

  
  


She refused to acknowledge her heart beating whenever he sat close, how comfortable she was to talk to him about anything, how he smelled like Wintergreen Ice Gum, how it seemed like the world was brighter when he smiled at her, how-

  
  


NO, no no no.

  
  


She did not have a crush on him.

  
  


She just enjoyed his company. Yes, that’s more like it.

  
  


She didn’t squeal with happiness when she found out that he was her black cat, of course not!

  
  


She had tried talking to Tikki about it but she just burst out laughing anytime she even mentioned Damian being just a friend.

  
  


Something about how she’d become Adrien. Marinette didn’t have time to question what  _ that  _ meant.

  
  


But it was simple, he was just a friend.

  
  


Besides, he would never like  _ her _ . And she wasn’t going to ruin a wonderful friendship by bringing it up.

  
  


Besides, even if he  _ did _ like her, he was too busy trying to sort his life out right now to bother with romance.

  
  


Right! They were just friends!

  
  
  
  


_ (Why do you do this to me Marinette?) _

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Damian liked Marinette.

  
  


It was a simple fact, but enough for him to go straight into denial when he figured it out.

  
  


_ (Not you too Damian?) _

  
  


He refused to acknowledge his heart fluttering whenever she was around, how he felt  _ happy _ whenever they were discussing fashion, how he wanted to paint her smile on paper so he could look at it whenever he wanted, how-

  
  


No, no no.

  
  


Marinette is just a friend.

  
  


He did not have a crush on her.

  
  


He just enjoyed his company. Yes, it was because she was his first female friend.

  
  


He didn’t squeal when Mother told him she was his other half. Damian did  _ not _ squeal.

  
  


Plagg had laughed about ‘some more teen love drama’ for hours when he’d gotten home. Whatever that meant.

  
  


He did not shun himself when he figured out the correct words for his true ability were Cat-ana. Why would he care if he made a fool of himself in front of Marinette.

  
  


They were just friends. 

  
  


Marinette would never love someone like  _ him. _

  
  


And even if she did, she was too busy being Ladybug for romance.

  
  


No, they were better off as friends.

  
  


_ (I’m going to murder you both.) _

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The rest of the gang sighed.

  
  


They knew Marinette and Damian were going to ignore they’re feelings for at least a few weeks longer, just because they were both idiots.

  
  


They knew that Adrien and Jon weren’t going to get together anytime soon.

  
  


They knew they shouldn’t be this invested in their best friend’s love life, but they couldn’t help it okay!

  
  


They definitely hadn’t placed bets on which ship would get together first, and how long it would take.

  
  


Alya definitely didn’t have 50 euros riding on Adrijon.

  
  


Lila definitely hadn’t bet 35 euros on Daminette getting together in 12 days.

  
  


They all mentially sighed as they prepared themselves for idiotic lovestruck teens.

  
  


Adrijon had met each other  _ once _ and there were already bets.

  
  


Though to be fair, Alix slapped 20 on the table right when Damian walked into the classroom.

  
  
__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


_ Get ready Bat-fam _

  
  


_ You’re about to have a whole court ready to bite your heads off. _


	13. A Meeting and An Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all SO much for all of your comments and kudos.
> 
> I truly don't deserve such awesome readers.

It was currently 7:30 PM on Sunday, and every single one of the Miraculous Court wasn’t ready.

  
  


You’d think they’d have been planning this day for a week now, given how important it was.

  
  


Yet, the past week had led to them getting side tracked,  _ massively _ .

  
  


Every meeting they had held to discuss had either ended with Kim’s head  _ almost  _ down a toilet, (Don’t ask.) or long discussions about a  _ Grand Entrance _ .

  
  


Why a  _ Grand Entrance _ ?

  
  


Well, because this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they would be fools not to take advantage of it. 

  
  


And because more than half the Court was a Theater Kid at heart.

  
  


But they were true procrastinators, and when the deadline got close, their true skills showed.

  
  


“Alright, each of you remember the questions we have ready?” Marinette asked, making sure she saw everyone nod before continuing. 

“Good. Alya you won’t be coming with because you aren’t using a miraculous. Kim and Max will be staying here in case of an emergency. Max, Luka will record the meeting to give to you later. Make sure to capture their body language as well.”

  
  


“Do not act like children. They already see us as teens, save for Aquaman and Wonder Woman, there is no need to make them think we do not have control of Paris.” She then laughed and looked at Chloe. “You are more than permitted to use any big language you picked up from going places with your parents. It will be worth it to see their faces.”

  
  


Everyone chuckled as Marinette continued.

  
  


“Damian, the more you appear as a stoic badass, the better. You are to be my equal, and they should see you as this, even though you haven’t been around much.” She paused before smiling lightly. “Also the proper word for your true ability is Cat-tana. It will be easier to summon it if you say it that way. Say the word when you transform, it will make you look more badass. It will help with the  _ Grand Entrance _ .”

(I was stuck between the two Cat’s Katana and Cat-tana, because I  _ thought _ i liked Cat’s Katana better because of how it sounded, before getting annoyed with it later.)

  
  


“Chloe, you are known to be the Second in Command, so make sure to show your authority.”

  
  


“Lila, accept the mischievous nature of the fox, and I won’t mind if you place a few traps. Though make sure they’re harmless, I wouldn't want any Bat-Fam member to get hurt.” Everyone grinned evilly. Nobody hurt one of their own and got away with it. 

  
  


“Luka, you’re doing great, keep doing what you’re doing.” Luka pretended to bow and wave. Chloe smacked him.

  
(Ow.)

  
  


“Adrien, they’re going to ask why Chat Noir isn’t there. So make sure to show your presence, and that you aren’t gone. I know you’re using the Dragon Miraculous this time, but next time you may be different. If you keep the Noir in your name, it would be useful for telling who you are.” Adrien gave her a thumbs up in response.

  
  


“Nino, you’ll be useful if the brash members of the Justice League get loud. Try to make use of the turtle miraculous’s calming powers.”

  
  


“Alix, if you had to go back in time because we stepped on a landmine, say the codewords  _ Red Midnight _ , and then redirect the topic, we’ll adjust.”

  
  


“Now for our  _ Grand Entrance _ ,” Marinette said, her smile blinding.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


It struck 8 and Max opened the portal to the Hall Of Justice.

  
  


Ladybug and Shadow Kitten standing in the middle, wings open and Cat-tana drawn.

  
  


Honey Wasp was on Ladybug’s right, Drakon Noir on Shadow Kitten’s left.

  
  


Zurui Kitsune and Bunnix were in front Ladybug and Shadow Kitten, both in low battle stances.

  
  


Carapace and Viperion were in the back, Snake Shooter drawn and Shield equipped.

  
  


It was a perfect entrance, and they all looked stunning. If Superman and the Flash’s gaping mouths were anything to go by.

  
  


Zurui Kitsune and Bunnix dropped their battle stances and Ladybug and Shadow Kitten stepped forward.

  
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. We have a lot to discuss.” Ladybug smiled, her inner self screaming, Holy Kwami that worked!!!

  
  


Wonder Woman grinned and shook her hand. “My mother told me many stories about the Kwamis and her days as a Ladybug. It’s an honor to be in your presence.”

  
  


Ladybug smiled softly, “Tikki praised Hippolytia very much, everytime she spoke of her.”

  
  


“You look very young to be in action, why did the Great Guardian employ such young miraculous holders?” Aquaman asked, very politely.

  
  


The Miraculous Court knew this would be one of the first questions they asked. They did not take much time getting into things.

  
  


“The former Great Guardian chose us because he was too old to fight, and because I was the true ladybug of this generation.” Ladybug informed them. 

  
  


“You said former?” Batman prompted.

  
  


“He relinquished his guardianship during a battle, and in turn lost his memories. As that is the way the miraculous protect the identities of the miraculous holders.” This wasn’t true, yet it was what Master Fu had told Marinette to tell the Justice League.

  
  


A few days ago, Master Fu had found Marinette ready to become the Great Guardian. He said that the League would lessen The Miraculous Court’s authority if they met Master Fu, given their age. 

  
  


He also said that he was getting too old to keep doing this, and that Marinette had proven herself more than capable of protecting the Kwamis.

  
  


Master Fu was going to stay in Paris for a few years longer, to help Damian adjust and to tie up loose ends. He would then give Damian his apartment and leave to visit Talia, and then move to Japan.

  
  


He told them to tell him he lost his memories so that they wouldn’t demand to speak with him.

  
  


“Why would he choose teenagers?” Superman asked in disbelief.

  
  


“Because they were  _ true _ holders.” Shadow Kitten emphasized stoically. 

  
  


They all looked towards him, as if noticing him for the first time.

  
  


“Why isn’t Chat Noir here? Is this the person who fought in the latest battle?” Flash asked, almost taking it as a sign of disrespect.

  
  


Drakon Noir raised his hand smiling, 

“Hello! Chat Noir here, or well Drakon Noir. We gave the miraculous to Shadow over here because he’s the  _ true _ black cat wielder, and I was just filling in while we were looking for him.”

  
  


“That’s again with the  _ True Holder _ stuff. Why does it matter?” Green Arrow’s feet were on the table.

  
  


“Great question,” Adrien grinned, his fangs showing. “I’m glad you asked.”

  
  


You see, Adrien is a  _ huge _ nerd.

  
  


And when he found out about True Holders. The first thing he wanted to do was figure out everything about them.

  
  


And so he did!

  
  


And he was currently in the process of explaining just why they had to be true holders.

  
  


And before you get worried, don’t!

  
  


He was very good at explaining these things so it won’t be confusing, it’s just..

  
  


Well…

  
  


Long.

  
  
  
  


Very Long.

  
  
  


So it’s going to be a while.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Damian wasn’t blind to social clues. 

  
  


He noticed how everyone seemed to shift him away, so that he was farther away from Batman.

  
  


He noticed how they almost scowled everytime Bruce talked.

  
  


And well, he was the holder of the Black Cat Miraculous for a reason.

  
  


He, like Plagg, loved to watch Chaos.

  
  


And so if he purposely flinched a little everytime Batman spoke.

  
  


Well, there’s no way to prove it….

  
  


He hoped Plagg was proud of him.

  
  


He was sincerely enjoying the meeting.

____________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later,

  
  
  


The Miraculous Court is very protective, and so when Batman asked that fatal question…

  
  


Good thing the discussion was already almost done.

  
  
  
  


“On another topic, I’ve been told that Damian Wayne might be in Paris. Have you seen him?”

  
  
  


_ And all of hell broke loose. _


	14. Some Media and Business Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to right, I was making faces the whole time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“On another topic, I heard Damian Wayne might be in Paris. Have you seen him?”_

  
  


Immediately the pleasant atmosphere in the room changed, and it became something short of hostile.

  
  


“And why do the whereabouts of a teenager concern you?” Honey Wasp asked, frowning deeply.

  
  


“Bruce Wayne, his father, contacted me asking for help finding his son.” Batman stated, firmly.

  
  


“Did he not go to the police?” Zurui Kitsune furrowed her eyebrows.

  
  


“That was not part of my question. I asked if you had seen him.”

  
  


Ahh, it seems pleasantries had gone on long enough. Which was fine.

  
  


They’d prepared for this moment. They had suspected Bruce would ask, even if it was just a second. Honey Wasp and Zurui Kitsune did their parts. He didn’t take a hint, and now there would be consequences.

  
  


“Mr. Wayne,” Honey Wasp started, looking up to make sure they saw her eyes, Batman almost instantly straightened. “Why would you care for Damian’s whereabouts after ignoring his existence for over a year?”

  
  


Batman flinched, as if he truly regretted his behavior, before straightening and looking at her directly,

“Who told you my identity?”  
  


“Wouldn’t you like to know _weather boy_.” Drakon Noir rolled his eyes. (Adrien was such a meme.)

  
  


“Then you know why I want to know where he is. Tell me where my son is.” Bruce Wayne growled.

  
  


“And why should we?” Bunnix asked, mockingly.

  
  


“Because he is my son.”

  
  


“You sure didn’t act like he was!” Shadow Kitten injected, raising his voice.

  
  


Batman looked away.

  
  


Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder before Batman started speaking.

  
  


“I want to talk to him, and I will use my Billionaire status to find him.”

  
  


Honey Wasp smirked, the plan was falling into place now. She took a chair and sat down, crossing her legs and folding her fingers.

  
  


“Batman, would you use the Justice League to find _your_ son?”

  
  


“Without a doubt.”

  
  


“Mr. Bruce Waye, how do you think it would look if the Parisian Government refused to let Bruce Wayne into Paris? How do you think it would look if people found out, an HOUR before, that Bruce Wayne had a SON, and that he was in Paris?”

  
  


“How would it look if the BugOut website, known to EVERYONE in Paris, informed everyone that Damian Wayne had lived in Gotham. Yet nobody had seen him-” Bruce cut her off

  
  


“The Parisian Government wouldn’t want the backlash of banning a very well known billionaire to see his son. I have four adopted sons, I wouldn’t be accused of not treating my son correctly.”

  
  


“But did you treat him correctly,” Ladybug fired back.

  
  


“He was the son of a ruthless assassin! Did he inform you of that?” Bruce bellowed.

  
  


“YES, HE DID.” Ladybug yelled. “Do you know what else he told us? He told us how he liked living in a place where he constantly was on guard for his life, rather than his fathers place. BECAUSE AT LEAST THEY VALUED HIM.”

  
  


This time it was Shadow Kitten who was calming her down.

  
  


Chloe continued as if she had never stopped,

“I also wonder how it would look if the Mayor’s daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, also known as one of his friends, voiced her disapproval of Bruce Wayne. What if Damian Wayne himself refused to meet with Bruce?”

  
  


“I just want to talk with him. His SIBLINGS want to talk to him.” Batman almost pleaded.

  
  


“Siblings?” Shadow Kitten asked. “Oh, you're talking about Cassandra Cain and Richard Grayson? Why they’re both welcome to talk to him.”

  
  


“And the rest of them as well.” Batman nodded

  
  


“Rest of them?” Shadow Kitten smirked. “Damian Wayne doesn’t have any more siblings. They lost that right the moment you lost your right as his father.”

  
  


Ladybug picked up there. They had been nice this whole meeting, but it was time for the Justice League to face reality.

  
  


“Look, in all honesty, none of you should be allowed in Paris. You all are to open with your emotions. We can’t deal with an akumatized Superman. None of you could! Batman might have been able to come to Paris, but we can’t deal with an akumatized Ladybug either.”

  
  


“Before any of you start speaking, it’s true. Wonder Woman, as much as I admire you and your mother, your powers increase as you anger does. And anger attracts Hawkmoth. We’re lucky that we were able to calm down Superboy when he came, otherwise an akuma would have for sure gotten to him.”

  
  


“Number 2, these akumatized _victims_ are humans too. You can’t use extensive force on them because I may not be able to heal that. Same goes to bystanders who couldn’t get to an akuma shelter on time.”

  
  


“Number 3, you guys have almost no regard for the laws or regulations. We have a system in place, and we can’t trust that you won’t destroy it.”

  
  


“Before you even say that you could help us defeat Hawkmoth faster. We are already working on it, and have made desant progress. Our BugOut app has a feature that places all akuma sightings on a dropdown map which in turn has helped us narrow out over half of the city.”

  
  


“We’ve also been simultaneously comparing people in those areas, body figures, motivations, jobs, and family members. We have a rough idea of who Hawkmoth is, and we don’t need your help.”

“The only reason we truly came here tonight was to ask for one thing. We’ve been wanting to put a travel ban around Paris. Too many people lose their lives every time a tourist loses control. Much of Paris’s economy comes from tourism, but we have ways to give those people other jobs. It’s not fair or right to those people in Paris to have to risk their lives, just because a tourist got mad at a price or person.”

  
  


“But, I’d forgotten how much progress we’d made, and I don’t think we need that anymore. Hawkmoth’s terrorism will be over soon, and we just _don’t need your help_.”

She finished her speech and contacted Max with her earpiece.

  
  


A portal opened up behind them, and they started to leave.

  
“If I see any of the Batfam, minus Cassandra and Richard, in Paris, Alya will release Damian’s interview. We’ll ban those members of the Wayne family from Paris. And you’ll never contact Damian again.”

  
  


With that said, she linked arms with Shadow Kitten and left.

  
  


The Justice League starred speechless after them. Everything was quiet before Superboy started chuckling to himself, and also went in the portal. His cheeks looked a little red.

  
  


The portal closed behind them, and Bruce tried to get up.

  
  


But he found he was glued to his chair.

  
  


It seems Zurui Kitsune’s true ability came in handy everywhere.

Though, you can't prove she did it...


	15. Thank Yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 683 kudos!?! 193 bookmarks!?!
> 
> Thank you so much!!
> 
> You all are so kind, and so fun to listen to.
> 
> I love reading all of your comments.
> 
> And every one of them makes my day.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning bit is Marinette's thoughts.
> 
> "I didn't cry while writing this. Nope, not at all." I say to myself as I hastily wipe the water of the computer and blanket.

Marinette stopped and took a deep breath.

  
  


_“In_

  
  


_And out_

  
  


That was more angering than she had thought it would be.

  
  


How dare that man try to justify his actions by bringing up Dami’s heritage.

  
  


He said it like he expected us to just leave Dami when we found out.

  
  


It just-

  
  


Wait a second.

  
  


Oh my kwami.

  
  


Since when did she start referring to Damian as Dami?” She asked herself  
  


Her pulse increased, and she started internally panicking.

  
  


As if sensing her raising heart, Dami-an reassuringly took her hand.

  
  


And for a moment, it worked.

  
  


And then she started panicking again.

  
  


“OH MY GOD, HE’S HOLDING MY HAND.” She internally screamed. “WHY IS HE SO ADORABLE.”

  
  


She watched as Damian furrowed his eyebrows, clearly thinking about what had just occurred.

  
  


And then she felt guilty. Here he was, confused about his biological father’s feelings. And here she was, freaking out about teenage hormones.

  
  


Focus Marinette.

  
  


She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You okay Blunt Muffin?” 

  
  


He smiled and responded with,

“I’m fine _Tiny Angel_.”

  
  


“You sureee, Damibear?”

  
  


“Absolutely, Maribug.”

  
“If you say so,” She paused for a second before grinning and saying, “Fake Demon.”

  
“ _Fake_ Demon?” He questioned

  
Marinette smiled triumphantly, “You pretend to be all cold and dark, but in reality you’re an angel who is very caring, and has the most beautiful smile.”

  
  


Damian blushed,

“I’m not an angel.”

  
  


“Yes you are!” Marinette sang, spreading her arms into space.

  
  


“No I’m not!” Damian scowled

  
  


“I’m going to call you Angel until you accept it!” Marinette proclaimed determinedly.

  
  


“I’m not an angel.”

  
“Whatever you say, _Angel_.”

  
  


“ _I’m not an angel_.” 

  
  


“Sure, ANGEL.”

  
  


“I’M NOT AN ANGEL.”

  
  


“ _ANGELLLL.”_

  
  


Damian looked as red as a tomato, and Marinette considered it a success. Or, she did consider it a success. Until somebody cleared their throat behind them.

  
“Ahem,” Chloe coughed. “We’re right here.”

  
  


Marinette turned Dami Tomato red, and Damian got even redder than red possible.

  
  


“I see a little Dami-an-ette.” Alix whispered to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody.

  
  


“Damian! Marinette! Will you do the fandango?” Luka continued

  
  


Damian and Marinette both glared, and they gulped but continued.

  
  


“thunderbolt and lightning…” Lila started

  
  


“VERY VERY FRIGHTENING.” Jon ran for his life as Damian took that as a sign to chase him.

  
  


Marinette laughed and handed Max the recording Luka had given her.

  
  


“Very good everyone.” Marinette smiled. “You all spoke wonderfully and I don’t think we’ll have to meet with most of them again.”

  
  


“Chloe, I look forward to seeing you in the business world.” Chloe flushed at the praise.

  
  


“Damian…” Marinette looked at him concerned. “Are you really okay?”  
  


Damian looked around at everyone and smiled. A real smile, one that was rare to see on Damian’s face. (Unless he was with Marinette.)  
  


“Yeah. I really am fine. No, I’m better than fine. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love each and every one of you.” Damian started, knowing that tears would come soon. “I’m really, very grateful for everything you guys have done for me. And I truly love being here. You guys have made me feel more welcome, than even my mother had.”

  
  


“Maybe it’s the miraculous magic, but I feel better here than I ever have before. _You guys are truly my family._ ”  
  


Everyone looked shocked at the rare amount of overflowing emotion coming from Damian.

  
  


Marinette cried, and ran towards Damian, giving him a patented Dupain-Cheng hug.

  
  


Everyone else followed suit, and soon they were on the ground, all smiling, all crying.

  
  


It was a sight to see.

  
  


Domain just kept mouthing the same words over and over again.

  
  


“ _Thank you._ ” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Thank you_ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Thank you_ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Thank you_ ”

  
  
  
  
  


And in response, Marinette whispered right into Damian’s ear,

  
  
  
  
“ _You're welcome._ ”


	16. A Reveal!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one go from writers block, to epic moment?
> 
> Whatever the case, it happened!
> 
> Oh this will be fun.

“I’d like to go to Paris.” Dick stated, bluntly. “Unlike most of you, Ladybug didn’t ban me from going, and I’d like to apologize to Damian.”

  
“I figured you’d say that. Very well.” Bruce sighed. “Can I ask your honest opinion about something?”

  
  


“Of course.”

  
  


“How badly do you think I treated Damian, and do you think she was right to not allow me to see him?” Bruce asked, his head in his hands.

  
“Badly.” Dick looked away. “We barely treated him like a human. I gave him proper courtesy, and nothing else. Jason wouldn’t even look at him! All Tim would do was glare.”

  
  
“But he was a child of the league!” Bruce argued, trying to justify himself.

  
  


“Habits are hard to change Bruce.” Dick looked straight into his eyes. “I bet you would’ve killed as well, if it had been drilled into your head since you were born.”

  
  


“His mother drugged me!” Bruce yelled. “That’s the reason he’s even alive!”

  
  


“You can’t fault a kid for being born.” Dick said quietly.

  
  


Bruce sat down, defeated.

“I know. I wish I knew how to make it up to him.”  
  


“Respect his wishes.” Dick said wisely. “He doesn’t want to see you right now, maybe one day he will. You have to wait for that day.”

  
  


“I don’t trust the miraculous holders to defeat Hawkmoth.” Bruce said, changing the subject. “They’re only teens.”

  
  


Dick knew it would be hopeless to argue with him in this situation, so he agreed to talk to them. Even if Dick had no intention of dissuading them.

  
  


一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

  
  


Marinette was bored.

  
  


She was currently laying on her bed doing nothing.

  
  


Just sitting there.

  
  


Feeling _Blah._

  
  


She watched as Damian drew in his sketchbook.

  
  


Marinette had tried to design something, but was just feeling _blah_ , and couldn’t think of anything.

  
  


“Damian!” She said suddenly. “Do you want to prank someone?”  
  
  
Damian looked at her confused. “What’s a prank?”

  
  


“GASP!” Marinette yelled, fainting.

  
  


“Did something happen?” Chloe asked, opening the trapdoor.

  
  


“CHLOE!” Marinette yell whispered. “Damian doesn’t know what a prank is!”

  
“Treason!” Chloe’s eyes widened, and she shut the trapdoor. “We need to do something.” 

  
  
“Um, what’s a prank?” Damian asked again, still not knowing.

  
  


“We have a lot of work ahead of us.” Marinette said grimly.

  
一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

  
  
  


Long story short, Marinette and Chloe pulled up a slideshow on pranks, and thoroughly explained to Damian what a prank was.

  
  


“In the league, we called those practical jokes.” Damian informed them. “We made sure to do at least 4 a year, and half of those we did to Ra. He encouraged it because it was said to strengthen skills needed to be a good assassin.”

  
  


In the end they decided to recruit Adrien and Jon, and prank the former’s father.

  
  


They covered every room they found, head to toe, in colorful sticky notes. Making sure not to miss a spot.

  
  


They even put sticky notes on Emilie’s painting in his office.

  
  


Or tried to.

  
  


“Did the floor just open up!” Marinette yell whispered.

“What if our theory was correct?” Chloe panicked

  
  


“Is Gabriel really Hawkmoth!” Damian widened his eyes.

  
  


“Only one way to find out.” Marinette nodded determinedly.

  
  


Each of them jumped into the whole, trying and failing, to land on the descending circle.

  
  


“It’s his lair!” Chloe exclaimed wordlessly.

  
  


“My father is Hawkmoth.” Adrien widened his eyes in disbelief. “He- he’s Haw-kmoth.”

  
  


“I’m so sorry Adrien.” Jon hugged him. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

  
  


“My father is the one who’s killed more than 300 people.” Adrien fell to the floor. “Talia, Reed, Abella, he killed all of them.”

  
  


Jon rubbed circles on his back. 

  
  


“We’ll get justice Adrien.” Chloe clenched her fists.

  
  


Adrien sobbed, “His wish would be to get my mother back right. I’m a terrible son.”

  
  


“And he’s a terrible father.” Marinette frowned. “He was too focused on the past, that he forgot about the present.”

  
“You didn’t deserve to be treated like you were.” Damian said. “He barricaded you from the outside world, and tried to prevent you from having friends.”

  
  


“I hate him!” Adrien proclaimed angrily. Punching a fist into the air.

“Well, that’s no way to talk about your father.” A voice chuckled from behind. “After all, I’m doing this for you.”

  
  
  


“Hawkmoth.” Marinette and Damian both stood instantly, scowling, getting into a defensive stance.

"Oh! It looks like Ladybug was Miss Dupain Cheng all along. How lovely." Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes. "I wonder how your parents are doing..."

"You wouldn't." Marinette transformed, and her scowl deepened.

  
  


He chuckled, and the room _**ROARED.**_  
  
  
  
  


_How in the world did a prank turn into a reveal!_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_

_What’s going to happen to the Miraculous Court!_ _  
_

_  
_   
_  
_ Where is Alix when you need her!


	17. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was intense. I want to of written it better, but I truly don't know how to. ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ
> 
> Oh well, enjoy!!

**_He chuckled, and the room roared._ **

  
  


Instantly, the walls folded inwards and revealed hundreds of akumas. Each black and ready to akumatize someone. 

  
  


“Jon! Get Adrien somewhere out of the city to control his emotions!” Ladybug yelled, taking command of the situation. “Try to contact everyone else as well!” 

  
  


“You got it.” Jon flew Adrien, bridal style, out of the lair.

  
  


“Ladybug, I can handle Hawkmoth for a while, can you purify these akumas?” Shadow Kitten asked, easily defending Hawkmoth’s bad swing.

  
  


Marinette nodded,

“Chloe, help Damian! Keep your emotions under control!”

  
“Of course, Ladybug.” Honey Wasp shouted, unleashing her Blade Stinger.

Damian focused his attention on Hawkmoth, using his Cat-tana to attack Hawkmoth’s weak spots.

  
  


Gabriel Agreste wasn’t well-versed in fighting, and it made sense why he sent his akumas out to do his bidding. His moves were sloppy, and there was lots of exaggeration. If he had been in the league, Ra wouldn’t have hesitated in ending his life.

  
  


The only reason Damian was still attacking was his staff. The staff was surrounded in black light, and his carefully honed instincts told him it was bad news. The light seemed to draw butterflies in, creating more akumas, and destroying other things in its path.

  
  


Gabriel seemed to of neglected basic skills, and had worked on only staff movements. This was useless when you couldn’t properly defend your body. But after attacking for a few moments he realized something. Hawkmoth was waiting for something, he wasn’t fighting to win. He was stalling.

  
  


“Chloe! Code 57!” Damian shouted. 

  
  


Code 57 was one of the things Marinette had taught him. It was to signal stalling, and helped draw their teammates attention to it, without being obvious.

  
  


Chloe nodded, and took a look around, leaving Damian.

  
  


Damian continued to attack Hawkmoth, trying to push him into giving up. Yet, it wasn’t working. Gabriel had a plan, and each attack seemed to make him more determined.

  
“AHH!” Chloe screamed.

  
  


Mayura had finally shown, and now she was holding a gun to Chloe’s neck.

  
________________________________________________________________________

“CHLOE!” Marinette yelled, forgetting about the akumas surrounding her.

  
  


“FOCUS, LADYBUG” Damian screamed, hoping Marinette wasn’t akumatized.

  
  


“Don’t move, or your friend dies.” Mayura stated calmly.

  
  


Hawkmoth chuckled,

“Give me your miraculous, your time is up.”

  
  


“Mari, Damian, don’t do it. I know I’ve died before, and I can do it aga-” The gun at her neck tightened.

  
  


“Mayura! Take her miraculous.” Hawkmoth cried, and Damian attacked.

  
  


In what he had thought was his victory, he had let himself relax, and now Hawkmoth would pay the price.

  
  


He yelled Cataclysm and put it to Gabriel’s neck.

  
“Put the gun down, or Gabriel dies.” Damian said, his eyes furious.

  
  


Hawkmoth had the nerve to laugh,

“Child, you could never kill a human being.”

  
  


Damian’s voice turned cold,

“I’ve done it plenty of times before, to people whose crimes were far less than yours. Now, Mayura, put the gun down.”

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


In the stare down between the two, Hawkmoth’s staff had stopped producing akumas. Ladybug took that as a sign to take them all out at once.

  
  


“PURIFICATION!” She yelled, expanding her yo-yo’s range of deakumatization. “LUCKY CHARM!” 

  
  


In her hands was a blowgun. Its darts would temporarily paralyze its opponents.

  
  


She looked around, and the familiar red and black dots appeared on Mayura.

  
  


She smiled and quietly aimed the gun.

  
  
  
  
  


_Bang._

  
  
  
  


Mayura fell and the gun to Chloe’s neck was released.

  
  


Chloe instantly turned to Mayura and made sure to safely secure her.

  
  


Damian took the opportunity to disintegrate a nearby object, and place Hawkmoth in handcuffs.

  
  


None of them relaxed, even after Marinette called the police.

  
  


They all sat in silence, quietly smiling to themselves, quietly making sure they were okay.

  
  


Marinette had at one point moved closer to Damian, and the two of them quietly sat together. 

  
  


Both just happy to be alive.

  
  


Damian had a terrible scar on his arm, from where he had come in close contact with Hawkmoth’s staff.

  
  


The akumas Marinette had fought had fangs, and many of them had bitten her. Some of them had drawn blood.

  
  


“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.” Marinette yelled, watching the nearby room turn back to its old look.

  
  


It was over.

  
  
  


They were alive.

  
  
  


They had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment! Also feedback needed!!
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day, and are faring well in these troubling times.


End file.
